


Wednesday Evening

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: They never did agree on everything.





	Wednesday Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Damn lucky Janet is between us. If I could get my hands on him -- wouldn't be to kiss him. Stupid bastard!

Could've been killed trying to protect me. It's my fucking job to protect him!

Janet moves and I catch his eye. I see the frustration and ...the hurt. Not physical pain, thank god, he got no more than a scratch. 

Knows I'm angry with him... 

...Was angry with him, now all I want to do is hold him. Tell him never to do anything that stupid again. 

Waste of time though, he did that our first mission and he wasn't my lover then....

Wouldn't change him for anything....


End file.
